hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinkel Wolfe
Heinkel Wolfe (ハインケル・ウーフー, Hainkeru Ūrufū) is an assassin for the Iscariot organization, who normally partners with Yumiko Takagi. Appearance Heinkel has neck-length, straw-colored hair, and grey-green eyes. She dresses in the priest uniform of the Iscariot Organization, and wears glasses. Occasionally, she is seen smoking a cigarette. After The Captain shoots her through the face, she wears medical bandages around her nose, cheeks, and chin, and continues to wear them the 30 following years. Heinkel is usually seen with two pistols as a preferred weapon. Plot Summary Heinkel makes a couple small appearances in the Hellsing: Ultimate OVA IV, as a non-speaking character who shoots a corrupt priest when Maxwell instructs her to. Later, she aims a pistol at Schrödinger when he appears suddenly at the Hellsing-Vatican meeting with the Queen of England. She often acts as a bodyguard for Enrico Maxwell along with Yumie, she is later seen among the brigade of Catholic priests sent to apprehend Integra under Father Anderson's leadership. She and Yumie chastise Anderson for saving Integra, but he explains that it is only the Vatican who are worthy of destroying Hellsing. After the fight, with the Millennium forces sent to apprehend Integra, she reports that half of their priests have fallen, before ordering the Artificial Vampire corpses to be burned. She and Integra then engage in an argument in which Heinkel attempts to keep her in custody of the Vatican, against Integra's wish to return to her mansion. After an exchange of insults, Integra insists that Heinkel light the former's cigar. She protests, insisting that since she's holding the gun on Integra, she's in control of the situation, but eventually relents. She then bickers with Yumie as to whether to tie Integra up or just shoot her, but Anderson shuts the two of them down, stating "we're paladins, not rapists." Integra talks the remainder of the priests into accompanying her home, to the shock of Heinkel and Yumie. On the walk, a bewildered Heinkel notes that they have figuratively taken Integra into custody, but screams at Yumie to shut up after the latter firmly states that Bishop Maxwell would never buy it. Heinkel is seen later witnessing Bishop Maxwell's crusade with Anderson, Yumie, Integra, and the rest of the Iscariot priests. She reminds an enraged Anderson of Maxwell's orders to capture Integra, and responds to Anderson's protests with the fact that it doesn't matter whether he likes it or not. Integra is then saved by Seras Victoria. Upon learning that Seras is a proper vampire now, she and Yumie take up arms but are told to stand down by Anderson, who says that neither of them would be enough to stand against her. She then witnesses the arrival of Alucard, and his removal of his Control Art Restriction Level 0. In his final battle with Alucard, Anderson orders Heinkel and Yumie to return to Rome. However the both of them stay behind and fight with the rest of their priests, most of whom are subsequently killed. She is present, when Anderson uses the Nail of Helena, and is visibly horrified at his transformation, asking "what in God's name have you done to yourself?" Alucard explains that Anderson is no longer human, and the only way either of them can die is to have "the sickness in their hearts" gouged out of them. She witnesses the end of the battle, and is among those present at Anderson's death. Upon the arrival of a newly-rejuvenated Walter, she is furious at his disrespect of Anderson's memory. When Walter kills an infuriated Yumie, Heinkel points a gun at the former in rage, but is shot in the side of the face in by The Captain. The bullet entered through her left cheek, and exited through the right, and severely damaged the right side of her face. Heinkel is bewildered as the Captain gestures to her with his head, which she interprets as "Stay out of the way". He tosses her a first-aid kit, and Heinkel realizes that the Captain spared her life when he could have easily killed her. After seeing Yumie's remains, a bandaged and enraged Heinkel swears revenge on Walter, and takes a sniper rifle from the small group of remaining Iscariot priests, despite the priests' protests. She remains out of the way of Alucard and Walter's fight. As a damaged Walter celebrates his presumed victory against Alucard, Heinkel shoots him through the eye. Walter allows her to continue shooting, and she empties the clip into him. However, it has no effect, and as she advances, Walter uses his wires to cut off her arm and foot before staggering away. A furious Heinkel remains behind, demanding he come back so she can finally kill him, but Walter insists she will not be the one to kill him. In the final chapter, Heinkel appears as a silhouette next to Makube and an unnamed younger Iscariot 30 years later. Heinkel's face still has severe scarring from the wound inflicted by the Captain. She appears to have all four limbs once more, though it is not clear if her severed arm and leg were reattached or replaced by prosthetics, or if she became a regenerator like Anderson. It is unknown if Heinkel still uses pistols. The younger Iscariot suggests trying to destroy Hellsing right then and there and Heinkel calls him a "blind fool," but agrees it would be possible take out at least half of the Round Table at the certain cost of their own lives. Makube refuses the idea and it's revealed, that as of now, the Vatican, and presumably the Iscariot Organization, is too weak after the 9th Crusade, and that the next crusade will have to take place at least some centuries from now. Trivia * Remarks made by Kouta Hirano in a December 2005 issue of "Puff" magazine, in which he was interviewed about the upcoming Hellsing OVA series and Hellsing in general, have shed new insight into Heinkel and her androgynous appearance. * Kouta Hirano stated in an interview in the Hellsing Guidebook that Heinkel is "neither male or female" and said that "hermaphroditism is something I had always wanted to feature in my work." Though, it is unknown if his words can be taken literally here as he joked about several other things. * Heinkel's reaction to Yumie's death and her emotionally-charged actions afterward imply some sort of close relationship, platonic or amorous. Having grown up with her in the same orphanage, it's likely that it's a close friendship or possibly a sisterly bond that fuels Heinkel's lust for revenge. * It is possible that she is of German origin, given her name. Heinkel was a World War II aviation company, which produced, among others, Heinkel He-111 used during the battle of Great Britain. Her last name, Wulf, bears some resemblance to the German word "Wolf" the wolf. The fact she may be a German Catholic mean she may have originated from Southern Germany. * A very similar character by the same name is featured in one of Kouta Hirano's previous manga, Crossfire. However, it was actually revealed that Kouta changed it to non-canon due to the fact that Enrico Maxwell looked too much like Integra. * Heinkel's prototype was in Daidojin Monogatari along with Walter. * Her appearance which looks much like a boy might be a reference to Joan of Arc. * There has been much speculation regarding Heinkel and how she may have become a regenerator during the time skip to replace Anderson. * The looks exchanged by Heinkel and Seras Victoria at the end of the manga and the OVA have led to speculation they may have developed a rivalry similar to Anderson and Alucard. * The slides on Heinkel's guns are engraved with words from the Latin chant "Dies Irae," which fittingly describes Judgment Day. * The shot from the Captain damaged her vocal cords, as she is now speaking with more masculine voice. Gallery See Heinkel Wolfe/Gallery Category:Iscariot Members Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Human Category:Regenerator Category:Cyborg Category:Trump cards Category:Living Characters Category:Nuns Category:Catholics Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampire Hunters